Si Tu Savais!
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Sakuraba pète un câble! Pourquoi Shin est-il aussi fort? N'arrivera t-il jamais à le rattraper? Une histoire pleine de surprise :  Attention Yaoi Shin X Sakuraba Avec scène très explicite, Homophobe à éviter!


**_Bon, voici une new fiic! Désolé de pas pouvoir poster plus souvent mais les cours c'est PAS de tout repos et j'ai presque plus le temps de vous écrire des p'tites histoires toutes mignonnes! Alors, j'aimerais dire un graaaand merci à Amy-sama qui fait son come back! Et oui! On a bossé ensemble sur cette fiic et ça fait plaiisir! Euh... Bon, soyez indulgent avec cette fic SVP_**

**_Mes p'tits commentaires à la fin! Ah... j'oubliais..._**

_**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS TOUS LE MONDE! Ça fait vraiment trooop plaisir :D**  
><em>

Shin X Sakuraba!

Comme à leur habitude, les Ojou White Knights se retrouvaient tout de suite après les cours pour leurs entraînements. Ils ne rechignaient jamais sur ça, toujours prêts à exécuter les exercices au pied de la lettre. D'ailleurs, ils étaient déjà en tenues, en train de faire les cinquante tours de terrains, sous les ordres de Takami qui participait, évidement, lui aussi. Tout en courant, Sakuraba remarqua que Shin n'était pas parmi ses coéquipiers. Il le chercha une nouvelle fois du regard même s'il savait très bien que celui-ci était le plus grand et le plus imposant de tous ses camarades et qu'il le verrait tout de suite. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était pas là! Le quaterback aperçu immédiatement de son œil attentif le trouble de son receveur. Rapidement, il se fraya un chemin entre les joueurs et arriva au niveau du blond, puis, il engagea la conversation:

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sakuraba?"

Celui-ci qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver tellement il était pris par ses pensées feigna un furtif geste de recul lorsqu'il vu le brun aux lunettes. Étrangement, il avait cru que c'était Shin. Oui, car il avait pour habitude de le dépasser quand ils arrivaient aux environs de la ligne d'en-but en le frôlant légèrement in-intentionnellement. Ces espérances étant vaine, il baissa la tête simulant de reprendre son souffle alors que c'était bien le choc d'avoir cru voir les traits de Shin se dessiner sur le visage de Takami qui l'avait comme assommé un court instant.

"Shin n'est pas là?

-Tu sais très bien que pendant cet exercice, lui va courir le long de la rivière. J'ai cru comprendre que cinquante tours c'était trop court. annonça le quaterback en augmentant légèrement la cadence"

Un pincement au cœur lui coupa net la respiration. Il ne supportait plus que Shin s'éloigne de plus en plus de son niveau, comme s'il l'abandonnait en quelque sorte. Certes, il était incapable de courir aussi rapidement que lui mais ce n'était pas juste ça: il le battait à tout les points de vues. Intérieurement, il redoutait d'être dans un tel cas que même Shin ne voudrait plus de lui dans son équipe. Il se sentait, doucement, inutile. La colère le prit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et bientôt, ils finirent les cinquante tours, passant à l'exercice suivant, mais Sakuraba ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Takami l'observa mais il le comprenait mieux que quiconque, le laissant se défouler. Le blond courra, empruntant des petits chemins, s'engouffrant dans une clairière, on ne sait comment. Il accéléra le rythme soudainement, poussé par une violente dose d'adrénaline. Il semblait que ses poumons allaient exploser alors il continua de prendre de grosses bouffés d'air qui lui glaçaient la cage thoracique. Il s'enfonçait dans les feuillages, le vent d'automne lui giflant le visage, même ses muscles semblaient vouloir le lâcher. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il éloigner du lycée? Il n'avait aucun repère chronologique mais le ciel nacré lui disait que cela faisait quelques heures. Il perdait la tête, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose: était-il vraiment aussi faible? Était-il réellement incapable de battre Shin? Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse de cette question. Depuis quand un humain pouvait se comparer à une sorte de Dieu. Oui, car pour Sakuraba, c'est ce que le jeune athlète était: une divinité du Football Américain et bien plus encore sans qu'il ne se l'avoue.

Durant se laps de temps qui lui semblait incalculable, ses méninges avaient cogité au point de lui donner un mal de crâne démesuré. Et c'est en s'approchant des vestiaires, à la nuit tombé, qu'il avait pris une nouvelle résolution qui ne serait pas de tout repos. Sans attendre, bien qu'il savait que cela ne se ferait pas dans l'immédiat, il commença son nouveau programme d'entraînement qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt. Sa soirée fut longue et douloureuse, il était seul dans la salle d'entraînement comme il s'en doutait et cette solitude fut bénéfique. Elle était paisible, calme, lui laissant l'opportunité de remettre ses idées en place. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches, c'est un Shin en serviette, s'essuyant les cheveux, qu'il bouscula en lui rentrant dedans de plein fouet. Le brun recula d'un pas et Sakuraba tomba à terre. Pendant qu'il tentait d'identifier qu'elle était cette masse volumineuse, celle-ci d'accroupi à sa hauteur, lui tendant la main.

"Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal Sakuraba?"

Le blond savait que son coéquipier ignorait que ces paroles le blessait droit dans son amour propre. Surtout quand tous ses muscles de tout son corps lui hurlait douleur pour faute d'avoir trop été exploité. Et cette souffrance, il ne la devait qu'à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui à présent. Il ne prit pas la peine de le regarder et se leva tant bien que mal par ses propres moyens. De son côté, le brun se redressa aussi, lançant un regard mi-neutre, mi-interrogateur à son ami. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, juste un léger courant d'air du à la porte des douches qui se claqua pile devant son nez. Ce n'est pas sans des questions plein la tête que Shin s'en alla. Presque comme un instinct animal, il ressentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'approcher du blond à cet instant.

La semaine passa à une allure phénoménale. Toute l'équipe s'était faite à l'absence continuelle de Sakuraba qui s'entraînait à part des autres. Pour une raison ou une autre, il se refusait de rester avec ses coéquipiers. Ceux-ci s'inquièterait sûrement en voyant les exercices qu'il s'était concocté et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il savait que si Takami l'apprenait, il réussirait par un quel conque moyen de le faire arrêter ce massacre, et pour son corps, et pour son esprit car il se torturait indéniablement. Pourtant, lui-même, se sentait un peu plus fort, un peu plus résistant, un peu plus rapide, un peu plus agile à chaque jour qui passait et ça, ça lui faisait oublier jusqu'à ses membres qui lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Mais jamais il n'arrêterait, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son but: Surpasser Shin dans n'importe quel domaine!

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il s'était entraîner avec un aveugle acharnement et il avait décidé que cela suffisait. Oui, il voulait se mesurer à Shin et pas plus tard que le lendemain. Durant une journée entière, il reposa la totalité de ses muscles, apaisant par la même occasion son esprit toujours embrumé par de futile pensée. Il le sentait de tout son être, il était enfin prêt!

Le jour tant attendu lui sembla se laisser désirer et pourtant, il arriva plus vite qu'il ne le crut. Par malchance, le temps était d'une atroce humeur: vent, pluie et température en continuelle chute libre. Mais ça n'allait certainement pas être une chose pareille qui allait l'arrêter, après tout, sa détermination était inébranlable.

Les cours, puis enfin, vint l'heure de l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas sans joie, de la part des footballeurs américain et de Sakuraba, qu'ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer et qu'ils se virent. Rapidement, Otawara, à poil et toujours son petit doigt fourré dans sa narine, sauta sur le dos du receveur.

"Aahaahaah, ça faisait longtemps Sakurabaa! Mais qu'est ce que tu fichais?"

Soudain, son visage blêmit: il n'avait pas pensée une seule seconde à l'excuse qu'il fournirait à l'équipe et ce n'est pas sans mal qu'il réussit à se tirer d'affaire.

Une fois prêt, impatient, il se dirigea vers les appareils de musculation. Tout en traversant la salle de sport, il cherchait du regard une forte carrure qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Il était là. Son cœur s'emballa, la victoire ou la défaite? C'était un de ses deux sentiments qu'il connaitrait se soir et pas un autre. Il se figea face à Shin qui faisait des pompes et ancra ses yeux sur lui. L'animal le ressenti et se tourna presque immédiatement après.

"Sakuraba? fit-il.

-Shin, faisons une compétition tous les deux, encore une fois."

A ses mots, les yeux du brun se voilèrent de serieux et il se leva, fixant le blond. Comme si le duel avait commencé, aucun des deux n'abaissa son regard. Pourtant, Sakuraba ne voulait pas s'éterniser alors il recula d'un pas puis s'allongea sur un des matelas pour s'apprêter à soulever des poids. Shin comprit immédiatement que cela allait être leur première manche. Sans attendre, ils prirent place et à leur plus grande stupéfaction, ça allait être Otawara qui allait les arbitrer. Après tout, il ne comprendrait pas que tout ceci était serieux et le prendrait pour un jeu alors, c'était le coéquipier le plus sûr. Un pet assourdissant allait être le top départ. La règle était simple: le plus rapide qui réussirait à soulever la masse monstrueuse en développé couché allait être le vainqueur. A peine fut-il parti que Shin avait déjà les 140 kilos à bout de bras sans qu'une sueur n'ait fait son apparition. Mais Sakuraba n'était pas idiot, il se doutait qu'il perdrait ici. Non, lui comptait sur autre chose qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Les heures se succédèrent alors qu'ils faisaient des postes de joueur de football américain leurs épreuves: linerback, quaterback ... Cela n'en finissait plus. Bientôt, Shin gagnait une nouvelle fois quand il s'agissait de prendre le rôle d'Otawara, c'est à dire en défense. Certes le brun était avantagé mais Sakuraba le savait. Non, c'était la prochaine fois qu'il le vaincrait. Ils avaient fait le tour des positions alors il ne leur restait que peut de chose sur lesquelles se tester. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle et c'est la que la barre fixe fut visible. Oui, Sakuraba s'était perfectionner dans les tractions. C'était peu de chose mais il en fallait peu pour être satisfait. De nouveau le départ était donné... et le résultat aussi. C'était incompréhensible, pire, impossible! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une nouvelle fois perdu. Était-il réellement imbattable? Cela ne se pouvait pas! Mais soudain Otawara dit:

"Pourquoi ne pas vous amuser à la course heiin? Haahaahaahaaa"

Shin le regarda puis se tourna vers le blond. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus que ça.

"Il faut se dépêcher ou il va tellement pleuvoir qu'on ne pourra plus mettre un pied dehors et puis, il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer."

Tous les trois sur le terrain, nos deux coéquipiers prirent place tandis qu'une nouvelle fois, le pet d'Otawara servait de départ. Mais à peine avait-il commencé à courir que Shin avait disparut dans une sorte de faille à travers la pluie qu'il avait crée grâce à sa physionomie impressionnante. Sakuraba fut comme paralysé et il s'écroula de tout son corps à même le sol. "Comment est-il possible de faire face à un tel joueur pendant un match, se disait-il, je suis sûr qu'il n'est même pas à pleine puissance et pourtant, il a réussi à fendre la pluie en deux! C'est un monstre?" Plus Shin revenait vers lui et plus il se rendait compte que ... jamais il ne pourrait le surpasser ou ne serait-ce que l'égaler. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. La défaite... quel goût amer et désagréable. Le torrent se fut plus dense et bientôt, Otawara disparut dans l'ombre des bâtiments.

"Sakuraba, est-ce que tout va bien?"

Malgré tout, il était essoufflé et c'était dans un souffle court qu'il avait réussi à lui demander mais pour le blond, ce n'était qu'une claque parmi tant d'autre. De la pitié de la part de l'être qu'il voulais le plus surpasser au monde? Il n'en voulait certainement pas!

"Arrête Shin! Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as suffisamment humilié? Me battre alors que tu ne t'es même pas donné à fond? Je suis censé le prendre comment heiin? Peut être que c'est ta façon de me dire d'arrêter le football américain? Que je suis inutile pour l'équipe? Que je ne fais que vous ralentir tellement je suis incapable? Venant de toi... c'est le pire qui puisse m'arriver."

Mais déjà les larmes le firent taire. C'en était trop. Le sentiment de défaite mêlé à la honte qu'il venait de subir. C'était vraiment insoutenable. Bientôt, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et il s'effondra au sol à nouveau. Totalement mouillé et la boue venant s'ajouter à son poids, il perdait lentement toutes ses forces, comme si ce mois de souffrance le rattrapait et qu'il en ressentait tous les effets sans exception.

"Je t'idolâtrais... Non, en réalité, c'était une obsession de te battre. Je ne parvenais même pas à en dormir la nuit. J'en ai marre d'être si faible! De ne pas pouvoir m'améliorer! J'aimerais tellement me dire que ... vous avez besoin de moi. Mais c'est inutile pas vrai? Parce que je ne sers A RIEN!"

Sakuraba hurlait. La pluie étouffait sa voix, tout comme les sanglots et sa gorge serré qui ne le laissait bientôt plus parler. Shin peinait à l'entendre et pourtant, il n'en ratait pas une miette, comme si la voix du blond se déversait directement en lui. Quelle étrange sensation il ressentait, il en perdait la tête. Voir son coéquipier dans cet état, il ne le supportait pas. Depuis quand Sakuraba était une personne inutile? Jamais il n'y avait même songé. D'où lui est venu cette idée? C'était bien une des choses qu'il se demandait.

"Je ne sers à rien pas vrai Shin? Je ne sers à rien à l'équipe... et même à toi!"

C'en était trop. Toutes ses conneries finirent par avoir raison de Shin. Ne rien lui servir à lui? Mais quelle idée? S'il savait! D'un coup sec, il empoigna fermement le bras de Sakuraba et le releva subitement. Le choc ou le désespoir fit que le blond se débattit violemment.

"Lâche moi Shin! Lâche moi, ne me touche pas!"

Mais il n'en fit rien et brutalement, il le souleva du sol. Sakuraba eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il était déjà dans les bras du brun, tout contre son torse chaud et trempé.

"Arrête! Je suis plein de boue, tu vas te salir! Shin!"

Il ne semblait pas l'écouter et l'emmena tout simplement vers le vestiaire. Les lumières éteintes présageaient qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Tout le long, Sakuraba ne s'était pas arrêté de se débattre, il était devenu comme dingue. Peut être était-ce à cause du silence de son ami qui pour lui, signifiait qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il avait dit. Ça lui brulait de l'intérieur, il détestait cette sensation de fardeau qu'il représentait pour son équipe et qu'il portait maintenant avec lui. Shin qui avait de plus en plus du mal à contenir le blond dans ses bras continuait quand même de se diriger vers un endroit plus sec. Bientôt, il poussa la porte de l'entré de la salle d'entraînement et la sensation qui cessa des cordes d'eau qui lui tombaient sur le corps lui fit un bien fou. Puis, alors qu'il traversait la salle vide, Sakuraba, dans un élan mal placé, donna un violent coup droit dans la mâchoire du brun. Sa tête fut projeté sur le côté dans un violent mouvement. Celui-ci, paniqué de ce qu'il venait de faire, arrêta tout mouvement, observant avec appréhension sa réaction. Ensuite, comme celle d'un animal en rage, une aura menaçante se dégagea du corps de Shin. Lorsqu'il redirigea son visage vers celui du blond, dans son regard neutre il pouvait y voir une colère indescriptible. D'un geste vif et brutale, le brun balança Sakuraba sur un des matelas de sport habituellement utilisé pour soulever les poids en développé couché. Il lâcha un râle de douleur en atterrissant sur la matière dure avant de se retourner lentement vers Shin. Rapidement, il passa son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur pour essuyer la petite goute de sang qui y était apparut. Celui-ci ne le laissa pas prononcer un mot avant de lui tomber dessus de tout son corps et de l'emprisonner de ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Le blond ne s'y attendant absolument pas, ne réussissait même pas à prononcer un seul mot.

"Ça suffit Sakuraba, je ne veux plus entendre tes conneries."

Il avait dit ça de sa voix naturelle ce qui tourmenta encore plus le garçon du dessous. Puis lentement, Shin se colla entièrement au blond, tout en baissant sa tête. Bientôt, ses lèvres frôlèrent celle de son coéquipier pour enfin totalement les presser sur elles. Sakuraba qui n'en revenait totalement pas, commença à se débattre en tentant d'envoyer de violent coup dans l'abdomen en béton du brun. Après de vaine tentative, alors que Shin continuait de l'embrasser, il finit par le pousser hors du matelas mais de nouveau, il ne cilla même pas. Il quitta les douces lèvres du blond et dit avant de le retourner de force.

"Je pense qu'après les épreuves qu'on a passé aujourd'hui, tu as pu constater que...

Il se baissa lentement à l'oreille du blond qui détournait son visage sur le côté de peur que la bouche de Shin ne vienne retrouver la sienne.

... je suis bien plus fort que toi."

Et c'est alors qu'à l'aide d'une corde à sauter qui se trouvait là par hasard, il attacha les mains de Sakuraba dans son dos sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien y faire. De manière pressé, il ôta le tee-shirt de son coéquipier, en prenant le soin de lui enlever aussi son pantalon. Le blond qui avait perdu sa voix suite aux événements auxquels il était confronté, essayait encore d'éloigner le brun. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisé car Shin qui s'était totalement emparé des lèvres du blond, descendait maintenant le long de son torse. De manière sauvage et pourtant plaisante, il mordillait et jouait avec ses tétons, ses mains baladeuses continuant leurs bonhommes de chemin droit vers son intimité rebondit. Doucement, on pouvait entendre des halètements et des gémissements se répercuter sur les murs de la salle d'entraînement. Shin, toujours en train de prendre à pleine bouche les bouts de chairs dure, les torturaient par la même occasion, ne laissant pas indiffèrent le garçon d'en dessous. Tandis que la main du brun atteignit le membre maintenant levé, Sakuraba trembla violemment, ne parvenant même plus à se défendre de ses pieds.

"Non, Shin! Arrête! Je t'en pris ne fait pas ça SHIN!"

Mais déjà il l'empoigna à pleine main et exécuta des vas et viens tonique. Le blond qui s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas laisser s'échapper le moindre son, voyait son esprit se vider peu à peu. Bientôt, seul le plaisir encombrait sa tête et c'est sans s'en rendre compte, lorsque Shin remonta vers sa bouche et mordilla sa lèvre pour le faire lâcher prise, qu'il laissait des gémissements érotiques lui échapper. Furtivement, il glissa sa main sur le postérieur du blond, tout d'abord le caressant puis, s'aventurant dans un endroit plus étroit, plus chaud, plus intime. Il y entra un doigt mais le deuxième fut plus dur, Sakuraba était si contracté qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger celui qui était déjà à l'intérieur. Alors lentement, de diverses façons comme en le caressant, en déposant des baisers dans son cou... il réussit à en pénétrer trois. Au début, le blond crut perdre connaissance tellement la douleur fut forte mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, c'est à peine s'il n'allait pas jouir avec les vas et viens mêlé aux supplices qu'enduraient ses tétons. Il resserra les poings sur son hauts, s'agrippant malgré lui aux lèvres de Shin qu'il venait de poser sur les siennes et se cambra pour jouir. Mais il n'y arriva pas puisque le brun s'écarta de lui, arrêtant de le caresser de tout part. Sakuraba ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un râle sonore, se mordant violemment la langue pour ne pas le supplier de venir. Durant ce court instant, le brun se releva, disparaissant un petit moment de la vue du blond. Lentement, il reprenait ses esprits. Comme pour se resituer, il observa les machines de musculation tout autour de lui quand son regard s'arrêta sur son membre indécemment relevé. "C'est pas vrai. Et dire que c'est Shin... Que je ... avec Shin... Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai!" pensait-il quand il tourna la tête sur le côté et qu'une larme coula. Qu'est ce qu'il avait honte! Il ne pouvait se définir à quel point c'était embarrassant, il aurait presque envie d'en mourir tellement c'était impensable. Puis quand il entendit des pas s'approcher, pendant une seconde il eut une peur bleue: Et si quelqu'un d'autre venait? Le cœur dans les tempes, il attendait, les larmes aux yeux. Mais c'était bien Shin qui revenait tout en enlevant son haut. Sakuraba en rougit légèrement, bien qu'il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois sous les douches, dans ses circonstances, ça ne faisait pas le même effet du tout. Il avait un corps comme sculpté dans de la pierre, c'était vraiment magnifique. Le brun revint vers le blond et il s'assit près de lui. D'un revers de la main il lui essuya ses larmes puis il posa son front contre le sien.

"Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal Sakuraba. J'en suis incapable."

A ses mots son cœur s'affola mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser puisque Shin était déjà au bout du matelas. Lentement, il lui écarta les jambes et se positionna tout contre lui en prenant le soin de l'embrasser tout en faisant pénétrer son membre dur à l'intérieur du blond. Rapidement, celui-ci décolla sa bouche pour hurler et de plaisir, et de douleur. C'était un sentiment tout à fait indescriptible mais il était sûr d'une chose: il aimait ça. Shin réussit à faire entrer la totalité de son anatomie avant de bouger rapidement et de serrer fortement le blond dans ses bras. Ses mouvements furent plus nets, plus précis, plus profonds. Ses mains parcouraient le dos du blond dans des caresses et sa bouche le bâillonnait dans des baisers qui ne finissaient plus. Encore et encore, les gémissements sensuels de Sakuraba bombaient la pièce. Il sentait au plus profond de lui l'intimité de Shin frissonner, se contracter, grossir, durcir. Ça ne le laissait pas indifférent du tout et même, ça l'enivrait d'extase et l'excitait au plus au point. Et alors qu'il les sentait jouir, le brun, de nouveau, se retira sèchement de l'antre doux et chaud, ce qui valu un puissant râle du blond qui releva son torse avant de retomber. Sa respiration était forte et irrégulière, tout comme le brun, et tout son corps était mouillé par la pluie et la sueur. Il tourna son regard suppliant vers le brun alors que celui-ci dit:

"Tu veux jouir Sakuraba? Alors vient sur moi."

Le regard du blond s'agrandit à ne plus s'arrêter tellement il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, bon, il est vrai qu'il ne s'attendait à rien de tous les événements auxquels il a eu droit ce soir mais là... Il ne savait trop quoi faire. La douleur à son sexe était telle qu'il avait des pulsions qui le torturait et Shin était là aussi, beau à en mourir, assis sur l'autre bout du matelas, adossé au mur tout en position, n'attendant que le blond. A cette image, son coeur ne fit qu'un battement et presque inconsciemment, il s'assit, s'approcha de Shin sur ses genoux en restant sur le matelat, les mains toujours dans le dos puis s'arrêta dans cette position devant lui. Au summum de la honte, son corps nu avec son membre relevé à la vue de son regard, il détourna la tête. Shin ne se priva pas d'admirer le spectacle avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'objet de ses désirs.

"Que... qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sakuraba et le mena jusqu'au dessus de son bassin pour lentement le faire descendre et l'empaler délicatement sur son sexe. La sensation de profondeur le fit gémir immédiatement et le contact de sa peau... rien d'autre ne pouvait lui faire ressentir pareille merveille. Il bougeait au début lentement mais bientôt, l'allure s'accéléra, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher comme si en cet instant, seul son corps avait le contrôle de tout! De nouveau, Shin captura ses lèvres, les lui mordant tout en les léchant. Ses mains continuaient d'explorer son corps, s'attardant particulièrement sur ses fesses les lui agrippant fermement.

"Aaaah... Shi...Shin, Ahhhhh! Shin..."

Ses plaintes excitaient bien trop le brun pour qu'il ne se retienne. Une dernière fois, il pénétra en profondeur l'antre du blond en se libérant à l'intérieur, ce que ne tarda pas à faire Sakuraba sur leurs deux corps avant de s'effondrer sur le corps puissant du brun. Celui-ci le serra hardiment contre lui alors que tout deux reprenaient leurs respirations. Alors que le blond glissait lentement de l'épaule de Shin perdant connaissance, le brun lui dit bien trop tôt à l'oreille, pensant qu'il était déjà dans les vapes.

"Je t'aime Sakuraba."

Quand le blond se réveilla, seule la douceur sous son corps le fit rester les yeux fermés plus longtemps. Puis lentement, il souleva ses paupières et ce qu'il vit à cet instant là faillit le faire tomber par terre mais par chance, une main large et puissante le rattrapa. Doucement, la main le tira vers lui et c'est avec une joie enfouit qu'il retourna vers se torse chaud. Alors que sa tête se posa dans le creux de l'épaule du brun et qu'il referma son emprise en abaissant son bras, il se demandait pourquoi... et bien, pourquoi est-ce que la veille n'avait pas été plus désagréable? Après tout, Shin l'avait violé...non? Mais soudain, comme un flash back, il ré-entendit une voix comme venue de loin et le temps qu'il se rappelle que cette voix était celle de Shin et que ce qu'elle disait n'était autre chose que: "Je t'aime". Son cœur se mit à battre à tout allure, son visage s'empourpra et machinalement il mit sa main sur sa bouche. Le brun tourna sa tête vers lui puisqu'il paraissait plutôt mouvementé et s'apprêtait à parler mais se ravisa en voyant les joues pourpres du blond avec ses longues mèches lui tombant sur le visage. Il était tout simplement adorable bien que la touche sexy de la chemise qui passe juste sur la courbe des fesses ne le dérangeait pas.

"Shin... Hier soir... qu'est ce que tu as dit?"

Le brun le scruta, ne voyant qu'à moitié de ce qu'il parlait mais bien évidemment, sans le laisser paraître.

"De quoi tu parles?

-D'hier soir... avant que je ne ... m'endorme."

Le brun le regarda de nouveau puis, voyant l'impatience du blond, il s'assit puis finit par se lever. Sakuraba qui voulait à tout prix savoir le retenait.

"Shin?"

Il se retourna et l'image d'un Sakuraba nu sur une machine de sport avec juste un tissu blanc pour cacher son intimité le fit légèrement rougir. Et ses rougeurs fit aussi rougir mais au centuple l'autre. Il resserra son emprise sur le poignet du brun et demanda, encore une fois avec une petite voix adorable qui fit craquer le brun:

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit hier... Shin?"

Le brun se rassit près du blond, passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne. Il l'embrassa, posa son front contre le sien et les yeux dans les yeux, il lui dit:

"Je t'aime."

Sakuraba ne s'était jamais senti aussi chaud au niveau du visage. Rapidement, il remonta la chemise au niveau de ses joues pour s'y cacher dedans. Il était si... heureux. Mais ça ne dura pas puisque... l'équipe se faisait entendre dans les vestiaires. A la vitesse de la lumière, Sakuraba se rhabilla et voyant que son coéquipier n'en faisait pas autant, il s'emporta en chuchotant:

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Habille toi! Ou sinon, tous le monde va...

-Ca ne me dérange pas.

-QUOOUUUUAAAA? (toujours en chuchotant)

-Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, alors je le ferais.

Sakuraba ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Je... j'y tiens."

Shin se releva et prit ses vêtements mais avant de partir pour aller se changer, l'équipe arrivant dans les minutes à venir, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Sakuraba et lui susurra:

"Mais en échange, dis moi si tu m'aimes?"

Les secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'ait repris ses esprits. C'était si soudain! Les pas approchèrent quand soudain, du à la trop grande pression morale, il hurla:

"OU...OUI, JE T'AIME."

Qui a eu le plus honte? Sakuraba qui a hurler dans les vestiaires qu'il aimait Shin et que par la même occasion s'est déclaré? Ou... Les femmes de ménages découvrant deux beaux garçons dévêtus en train de se dévoilé leurs flammes? (elles sont yaoistes bien sûr!)

Fin.

**_Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai demandé la permission à Amy-sama pour "me lâcher". Et ouii, je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux (et heureusement, parce que où sinon, ce serait un vrai massacre à la tronçonneuse et on finirait tous à l'hôpital le nez en sang en train de faire une hémorragie). Ah oui, donc, déjà, je m'excuse sincèrement que Shin soit si... Sado vas t-on dire. En fait, je me suis dit que dans le manga, souvent on dirait qu'il ressemble à un animal. Instinct de survie, il arrive à battre un ours à main nue... bref et donc, j'ai voulu augmenté son taux de pourcentage animal et voilà ce que ça a donné...! Je l'aime bien moi comme ça. Pas vous?_**

**_Ça ne vous a pas plus? Je m'excuse sincèrement parce que je sais que cette fiic risque de ne pas plaire au fan de Shin. (sauf si elles sont tordues et yaoiste à fond comme moi). Et si elle vous a plus et bien sachez que j'en suis énormément heureuse! Elle m'a couté une après-midi entière où j'aurais pu être dehors à faire les fous avec mes potes... Mais JE NE REGRETTE RIIIEN!  
>Je m'éternise! Allez, à bientôt j'espère et sachez que je vais essayer d'en poster le plus vite possible! Merci de me lire et de me laisser des reviews qui me font sourire comme une mongole! :DDDDD <em>**

_**Voiliii voilouuuuu**  
><em>


End file.
